


This might end badly

by theladyscribe



Series: Pantheon [4]
Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Star Trek RPF, Supernatural RPF, Veronica Mars RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach goes to one of the performances of Cabaret, brings a bouquet of flowers made out of chocolate, sneaks backstage to the dressing rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This might end badly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brin_bailey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brin_bailey).



Zach goes to one of the performances of _Cabaret_ , brings a bouquet of flowers made out of chocolate, sneaks backstage to the dressing rooms. When he finds the one marked "Bell," he hesitates for a moment before knocking.

"Hang on!" calls Kristen through the door. She answers in a flimsy silk robe. "Quinto?" She's genuinely surprised, though he gets the impression she may not be as delighted as he might have hoped.

"Hey, Bell. I was in town, I thought I'd come see your show. It was good, real good, by the way."

She smiles, blushing. "Thanks." She pauses. "You want to come in for a moment? I've got dinner plans already, but it'd be good to catch up."

The words sting a little. He'd not thought about the fact that she might already have plans. But he's not about to miss an opportunity to just be with her, even if it's only for a few minutes.

She steps aside, allows him to come into the room. "Have a seat while I change." Kristen moves behind the dressing panel, and the robe is tossed over it. "So how have you been?" she asks, her voice muffled by clothing.

"Good. Busy with the last of the _Trek_ movies."

"It's going well, though?"

"Yeah. I'll be glad to be done with them, though." He's about to say more, to tell her about his plan to maybe do some theatre for a little while, when there's a knock at the door.

"Babe, you decent?" It's a man's voice, one Zach thinks he should recognize.

"Come on in!" Kristen calls back.

The door opens and oh. It's Jensen Ackles, former CW darling, now an award-winning film and theatre artist. There are unconfirmed rumors he's been asked to host at least one of the big awards shows next year, but right now, the guy is giving Zach his patented double-eyebrow-raise.

Kristen comes around the panel and leans up toward Jensen, gives him a quick kiss. "Zach came to the show tonight," she explains. "We were just catching up."

Zach is suddenly very aware he still has the chocolate roses in his hand. "Hey, Kristen, I should probably get going," he says, standing quickly. "The show was great." He sets the roses on her dressing table. "I'll see you around."

He walks out before she can say goodbye.


End file.
